marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Cossacks
Cossacks= During the events following the February Revolution, the close bond that the Cossack population had with the population of Russia, and as a result the newly-born Soviet Union, began to fray along the edges. The loss of many of the privileges given to them by the Tsardom led to many of the Russian Cossacks to defect, moving into areas that would eventually join the European Alliance, or outright joining the Alliance themselves. A small portion of the Cossack Calvary however would stay in Union-controlled states, and both loyal and defecting Cossacks would find themselves embroiled in the Russian Civil War, further depleting the number of Cossacks loyal to the Sickle and Star. With the sudden war between the European Alliance and the Soviet Union, the Cossack armies found themselves divided, and when a cease-fire came, much of the armies of the Cossack were to be found in Alliance-controlled states, pledging loyalty for protection from their old masters. Sensing the perfect opportunity to clear the ‘insubordinants’ from the pure socialistic ideals, the Union began the process of Decossackization, with the simple goal of outright eliminating the threat. Thousands of loyal Cossack soldiers and civilians were systematically murdered or starved out with man-made famines by the union in a very short time. Naturally, the remaining Cossack soldiers, under the command of Cossack General Andrei Shkuro, wished to return to their home and defend the civilians, but fearing the loss of the cease-fire, Alliance generals instead started, behind their backs, to work on a plan to safely hand over the Cossack army to the Union, willing to sacrifice the 40,000 strong Alliance Cossack division for the integrity of their Red Wall defense line. Before Operation Judas could be implemented, however, Shkuro took matters into his own hand. With the assistance of Alliance mechanized units, he and his Calvary succeeded in a surprise attack against the Union lines near the Red Wall, avenging many of his fallen comrades, but the cost was breaking the fragile peace agreement and forcing the hand of Union Marshall Zhukov to unleash Operation Soviet Storm prematurely. While the stand of the Cossacks in Alliance armies is still unclear, their ferocity in battle and effectiveness of these horseback lancers is an invaluable asset to the field of battle. Though their favored armaments make them ineffective against most modern armors and deployed weapons, Cossack soldiers have been seen fearlessly charging into battle against infantry formations, proving deadly as any volley of cannon or rifle fire when they close in. Their skill in horseback is also much celebrated, and there has been many reports of Cossack Riders managing to dive right through the most ferocious of firefights and appearing unscathed out the other side, much to the horror of their foes. While the Cossack cause is still questionable in the eyes of Alliance high command, the newfound ferocity on which they fight the Union could be perceived as them wishing to show their alliance by the means they know most: the arts of horseback and war. |-| Skins and Variations= No skins. |-| Strategy and Tips= Third tab content goes here. Replace this with your own content. Category:Units Category:European Alliance Category:Daily deal only